Superhuman
by OraclesChild23
Summary: Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha, are all members of team 7. An elite group of talented teenagers, lead by their mentor Kakashi, who take on witness protection assignments that would otherwise be too dangerous for the authorities to handle. SakuXIta


Disclaimer : I own nothing T^T

Sakura Haruno stifled a yawn and blinked a few times to get the sleepy look out of her eyes. At the front of the class, the teacher, Mr Sarutobi, stopped his lecture long enough to ask if she was feeling ok.

Mumbling a quiet, almost inaudable affirmative, Sakura could only blush and bear the curious looks her classmates gave her until they eventually turned away.

Well, almost everyone, that is to say. Ino Yamanaka, Sakura's best friend, still gazed fretfully in her direction, and a few seats to her left, Itachi Uchiha, still glared daggers at her.

Sakura subtly shook her head at Ino, letting her know it was nothing serious. Deciding to ignore Itachi's hostile attention, she instead tilted her head so that the hair tucked behind her ear came cascading forward, blocking her view of him.

When the siren finally sounded - not a moment too soon, in Sakura's opinion - she grabbed her belongings and bolted out of the classroom, with Itachi trailing closely behind.

"You know, you cant avoid me forever," he muttered quietly enough for only her to hear.

"I wasn't trying to," said Sakura, feigning a cheerful tone, as she made a sharp turn to her left.

"Tch, could have fooled me," said Itachi, hot on her heels. "Why couldn't you just follow the rules for once?"

"Oh, get off your high horse, already. Nothing happened," Sakura said, rolling her eyes as she headed towards her locker.

Itachi had had enough at this point and grabbed her arm from behind, almost dragging her to the janitors closet.

"What was that about?" Sakura hissed furiously as soon as the door closed behind them, glaring into his unapologetic face.

"I couldn't exactly discuss this out there, now could I?" Whispered Itachi, equally furious.

"Discuss what?! I took Konohamaru to visit his mother yesterday. It happened. Deal with it."

Itachi heaved a sigh at the mulish expression on Sakura's face. "You took the client out of the safehouse without telling anyone. Do you even comprehend the danger you put him in?"

"He is a 12 year old boy," said Sakura, taking a step closer to Itachi. "It was his mother's birthday and I took him to see her. He's been stuck with us in isolation for a month now. Do you even 'comprehend' how lonely he must be feeling right now?"

Itachi rolled his eyes and huffed again - this time in amusement. "I love how you just skirted around my original point - this was dangerous, and you should have told me what you were up to before rushing into danger like that by yourself."

Sakura could only stare at Itachi, her head slightly cocked to one side, cheeks flushed with a deep blush as she tried not to fidget.

After a few seconds of bemusement, Itachi's onyx eyes widened with realisation. He had used the 'L' word. No matter what the context was, Itachi and Sakura considered the word taboo when they were alone together. The fact that they'd only recently broken up ( 5 months and 3 days - NOT that either of them were counting) made the both of them feel more than a little awkward.

"I didn't mean-"

"Yeah," Sakura said, speaking over him. She didn't even pause before speaking, wanting to get rid of this awkward tension as soon as possible.

"No, of course I know what you meant. It's fine though, I mean, Ino, Naruto and Sasuke were there as well."

"What? Sasuke knew about this?" Asked Itachi, narrowing his eyes.

"...and Naruto. And Ino," muttered Sakura lamely.

"So basically, everyone knew about this, except me?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"W-well we knew you wouldn't approve," said Sakura, trying in vain to channel her earlier composure. She could vaguely hear the sounds of her peers voices as they laughed and joked about their teachers.

Sometimes she wished her life could be that simple.

But then reality would set in, someone's life would be in jeopardy and Sakura would be able to put things in perspective again. Because it was her job to protect people.

"Look," said Sakura, shaking herself out pf her reverie. "I should have told you what we were planning. Sorry. Now can we please drop this? I have to get to the bio lab, which is on the other side of the building. You know how Mr Kabuto is about punctuality."

She didn't wait for a reply as she bolted out the door, slamming into Ino, who had been pacing the hallway, waiting for her.

"Sorry! Are you hurt? Can you stand?" said Sakura, rushing to help her friend up. It's times like these that Sakura remembered how fragile a normal human body was compared to hers.

"I-I'm ok, I think,"said Ino, gingerly rubbing the back of her head.

"She hit her head pretty badly," said Itachi, crouching down next to Sakura. "I'll take her to the hospital, you get to class."

"Itachi," whispered Sakura with tears pooling in her eyes. "Did anyone-"

"No. No one saw what happened," said Itachi, not bothering to look at her as he turned Ino's head from side to side, much to Ino's annoyance.

Sakura nodded before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. By the time she opened them again, her tears were gone and she was ready to get to class.

It's pretty hard to feel normal when you possessed unnatural super-strength that could unroot trees and cause craters in the earth's surface, but Sakura tried her best nonetheless. Then of course, things like this happened.

Not often enough for her mentor, Kakashi, to remove her from the public altogether, but it still happened nonetheless.

Sakura Haruno was part of a small group that were born with unusual genetic capabilities. Each member possessed a unique power - from super speed, to mind control, and even the ability to regenerate. The few scientists that were aware of them were still unclear on what caused this mutation.

Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha, were all members of Team 7. An elite group of talented teenagers, lead by their mentor Kakashi, who took on witness protection assignments that would otherwise be too dangerous for the authorities to handle.

O ... 0 ... O

Awkward ending is awkward... But yeah, that's the prologue-ish first chapter. Let me know what you think by leaving a review.

PS: I'm considering changing the name of this story, any ideas?


End file.
